


Detention Is A New Way Of Learning

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Hank, Choking, College AU, Condoms, Connor is a fucking twink apparently dont judge me, Connor is his student, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hand Jobs, It's still unrealistic gay sex but let me have fun, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tie Kink, ass eating, hank is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Connor ends up on detention on purpose just so he could be with his secret lover, Hank Anderson. Hank isn't too pleased his student is behaving badly, so he gives him a little punishment. Connor learns to act nicely. Hopefully.





	Detention Is A New Way Of Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote quickly because I'm a horny motherfucker with no self-control. Fight me.

"Two fucking hours of detention? The hell did you do?"

"I broke a window. Well, windows", Connor said with a cocky smile, swinging his body around playfully as his hands were tied behind his back. "So, I guess it's just you and me today. In this classroom. Alone. After school."

"I get the fucking hint, Connor", Hank muttered at him.

 

Connor has had that look in his eyes since the moment he stepped in this room. That coy look that just begged for some action, to be touched, and more. Connor always had that lustful look in his eyes when Hank Anderson was simply trying to teach his class. It was his way of teasing Hank. Sometimes Connor would raise his arm and pretend he had trouble with his work, and when Hank would come over to him there would be a dirty message written in his notebook. Or Connor would ask for help and then touch Hank just a little. A hand on the shoulder, a little kick on the leg. It was getting harder and harder for Hank to keep his hands away, to keep their forbidden relationship a secret. But now Connor had drawn the line.

"Connor, you can't do this stuff anymore. Don't want you to get into any more trouble", Hank mutters as he sits at the edge of his table, taking his glasses off to clean the lenses with the hem of his brightly colored shirt. He slowly puts them back over his nose and looks at Connor. 

Connor looked the same as always - far too overdressed compared to his classmates. A white button up shirt paired with a dark tie that hang loosely around his neck and a pair of dark jeans that almost ruined the whole look, if his ass didn't look so delicious in that tight fabric. Connor always wore a tie after their first time together, when he had realized Hank loved pulling it. And he could not stop waving it around.

A bloody tease.

"This will be the last time, I promise", Connor said as he slowly started walking towards Hank like it was a bloody strip tease. "I've been wanting to fuck you again in this classroom."

Connor presses his body complete against Hank, leaning in close in hopes for Hank to lean back too and lay down on the table so Connor could climb on top of him. But he doesn't move.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson", Hank purred at him, his hands finally moving to Connor's hips, grabbing onto him tightly. His large hands travel to his ass cheeks then, loudly smacking against them. Hank grabs them tightly, feeling how soft and round Connor's sweet little ass was.

"Mmh, please, professor", Connor begs as his hands move to Hank's stomach, rubbing it softly. "I need to be punished."

Connor's hands play roughly with his tummy, moving over it, fingers pressing down and massaging it. A few times he dares to even grab it. Hank chuckles a little.

 

Hank moves his hands under Connor's ass and lifted him up into his lap and turned them around, placing the young man on the table as their lips hungrily mouthed against each other, tongues starting to already battle for dominance, swirling and playing with each other, saliva making it all feel slick and moist. Connor was always the loud one, already letting out muffled sounds when all Hank did was kiss him with effervescent passion and move his hands around his body. He loved touching Connor, no matter where. His hands played with his soft ass cheeks, then slid up and down his skinny thighs, before moving under his shirt. 

Connor was so soft and so small compared to him. His waist was tiny and his ribs were sticking out a little. Every time Hank touched somewhere in his torso, Connor's back arched and he leaned in closer, his hands and legs both wrapping around the professor. Hank moved the other one to his bare back, moving up and down in the middle while his other hand moved over to his left nipple, playing with it roughly. Connor moans almost a little too loudly into the kiss and he quickly slams his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet", he whispered, giggling a little.

"You better, don't wanna get caught. But maybe you can make tiny moans only I can hear", Hank whispers to him as his mouth attacks Connor's neck, kissing and sucking on it heavily. Connor does as he is told, as he always did at the end. He did his best to keep his moans quiet, only meant for Hank's ears.

Hank is soon unbuckling Connor's belt and opening the zipper, reaching into his pants to pull out Connor's cock. Without hesitation, he starts stroking him like they were in a rush.

"Ah, slow down, professor", Connor pleads. "We still have almost two hours for ourselves."

"Yeah, but who knows, someone might start knocking on the door", Hank says as his other hand clumsily starts unbuttoning Connor's shirt. Luckily, Connor gets the hint and starts unbuttoning himself, breathing heavily as Hank jerks him off. The moment his chest is bare, Hank starts blemishing him with kisses, trailing his tongue against his skin. His hand already speeds up.

"H-hank, if you keep that up, I will -", Connor whimpered out.

"You will what? Cum?" Hank started stroking him faster and Connor threw his head back. His legs jumped up and down, drumming against the teacher's desk, his hand gripping tightly onto Hank's shoulder. Hank swirls his tongue over the sensitive nipple, before he very gently bites down and pulls.

"Hank, Hank, I'm gonna -"

 

And then, Hank moved his hand away.

Connor looks at him with confused eyes, thrusting his hips against the air as he wished to be touched. Hank just smirks and presses a kiss over his chest. "This is your punishment for being too cocky with me. I hope you'll learn to be a good boy after this", Hank whispers, trailing kisses up to Connor's neck and leaving a red mark to the curve. 

"Ah, that's not - that's not fair", he mumbles. Hank lets out a deep hot brearh against his skin.

"I will wait five minutes, before I'm going to touch you again. You will warn me right before you cum. If you go over the edge, I won't have sex with you for a week. Is that clear?" Hank whispers into his ear. Connor shakes just from his words.

"Tease", he says quietly.

"I said, is that clear?" Hank growled at his ear, his nails pressing roughly against his hips.

"Yes, professor."

 

The first five minute was horrible. Hank simply laid kisses on his exposed chest, gently tugging at the tie Connor had left on his neck, sometimes his hands moving back to his legs and so, so close to his cock. But Connor never got what he wanted so badly.

When it had been full five minutes of simple waiting, Hank wrapped his hand around Connor's cock again and stroked him slowly. Quiet, breathy moans escaped his throat, his hips trying to stay still so he could enjoy the pleasure just a little longer. Hank buried his face against Connor's neck again, sucking on the spot that always made Connor twitch a little. 

Hank knew how to be a tease. And when his thumb had started circling on the top of his head, Connor had to tell him to stop. And another five minutes pass.

 

20 minutes have passed, and Connor still hasn't cum yet. And the next time Connor has to wait to be touched again, Hank makes it seven minutes instead of five, ignoring how Connor was begging for him to touch again.

"Be a good boy for me now", Hank whispered against his ear, and Connor was completely at his mercy again. Hank chuckles and gently trails his finger against Connor's shaft, barely touching him, watching as Connor trembled on the desk. "Please", he pleaded out, and how could Hank resist such beauty?

 

Hank moves away and leans down, opening his mouth and swallowing the head of Connor's hard shaft down his throat, sucking on it heavily. A desperate moan escapes Connor's throat and his hand immediately moves to Hank's hair, playfully tugging at his ponytail. Hank takes it as a good sign. He bobs his head up and down, just a little, only sucking on the tip of his cock and that seems to be enough for Connor. Barely a minute passes when Connor's thighs have started trembling visibly and his moans have grown louder.

"Mmh. Stop, stop", Connor breathes out, pulling Hank away. "I'm so close, please Hank, let me cum."

"Such a filthy mouth."

Hank doesn't allow him to cum.

 

Another five minutes pass and Hank is back to sucking him, this time moving his head all the way down until his nose touched the short pubic hairs. Connor released a wild moan, almost a sob of complete pleasure as his hand grabbed Hank by the hair again. Hank hungrily moved his head up and down, all the way down to the base where Connor's cock hit the back of his throat, and all the way up to his head where Hank swiped his tongue over the leaking tip. Every now and then Hank looked up at Connor, watching how his face was completely flushed red, sweat rolling down his forehead, eyes a little watery. Hank loved to watch Connor's mouth the most. He was either biting heavily into his bottom lip, whining against it, or then his mouth was open and panting. 

What a beautiful, orgasmic sight.

Hank started bobbing his head up and down a little faster, his hands holding Connor's hips still as he hummed a little against the sensitive meat. Connor's back arched strongly, he whined and wailed, hand tugging at his hair before a loud sob escaped from his mouth.

"Please, Hank, I want to cum, I've been a good boy, please", Connor begged desperately. Hank was weak when Connor talked that dirty, like a needy little slut. So of course, Hank could no longer be mean to him. He pulled away, making Connor sob even harder in need, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Shh, it's alright. I'll let you cum", Hank shushed him and moved his hands to cup Connor's cheeks, swiping away his tears. "Please", Connor whimpered, swallowing a lump down his throat.

"But you can only cum when you're inside me", Hank whispered to him, giving a gentle kiss on his temple.

"No way ... I'm going to last", Connor breathes out heavily, Hank's thumb caressing his cheeks.

"You will. Will you hold it for me just a little longer?"

 

How could Connor every say no to him?

 

 

They switch places, Hank seating himself on his very own table, pushing away all the things that could be on his way. Connor is opening Hank's belt and already pulling down both his pants and underwear, tossing them onto the floor. Without any hesitation, Connor is already searching through his bag, rummaging through it to get out the small bottle of lube and a stack of condoms he always carried around since the day he had started crushing on his own professor. As expected, Connor is impatient as he wraps a condom around his cock and starts covering it in lube. 

Hank grabs his tie and pulls Connor roughly closer to the edge of the wooden table that knocked against his stomach uncomfortably. "No. You won't be able to last a bloody minute, I know it", Hank growls at him, and Connor's face turns pale.

"Prepare me. Don't stop until I say so."

Connor was a complete slut to Hank Anderson when he spoke like that. He would gladly do as he was told, like a good student he was.

 

Hank opens his legs and takes a good seat on top of the table as Connor takes a shaky breath and does his everything to not just touch himself and cum. He first coats two of his fingers in lube and slowly starts pushing the first one in. Already Hank is telling him to go slower, so he pulls the finger out and just presses it against the entrance, massaging the rim of muscles. Hank was grabbing Connor by his sweet, brunette locks, guiding his face closer to his fat cock that was throbbing already in need, and like a good boy he was, Connor swallowed it hungrily. He was always so eager to suck Hank's cock, doing it like a champion. Hank never got tired of his skillful mouth.

Connor sucked on his cock heavily, saliva falling out of his mouth as he bobbed his head on it, swirling his tongue around his thick cock that fit so perfectly in his mouth.

He finally presses one finger inside Hank who in return throws his head back and moans. "Don't stop", Anderson keeps reminding him as Connor fingers him, choking on his cock with tears in his eyes. He pulls back, gasps for air and moves his mouth to suck on Hank's balls, and Connor enters a second finger.

"Such a good boy", Hank praises him, knowing Connor just loved it. Connor sucks his balls heavily, moaning against them, creating nice vibration. His wet fingers spread Hank open, pressing against the walls, moving inside and out, curling just right against that sweet spot. Desperate moans are escaping the professof, filling the classroom up.

Hank was being tormented by an angel.

 

Connor was eager when pleasing Hank, and he knew what every move meant. If Hank grabbed his hair tighter, it meant he was doing something right. If Hank was touching Connor, as for example moving one of his legs to rub his bottom a little, it meant he wanted more.

And if Hank raised his legs to the air so his entrance was reachable, it could only mean one thing.

Connor removes his fingers and trails his mouth further below until his tongue is flickering against Hank's entrance. He presses the wet muscle flat against it, circles and flaps it against the ring of muscles, sucks on it. His hands are eager, other one lazily stroking the professor's heavy cock while the other one plays with his clothed stomach. He grabs roughly on his tummy, making Hank groan, playing with the fat like it was a toy.

"Just like that, baby", Hank moans out, his thighs shaking visibly. "Give me more."

Connor presses his tongue inside.

He moves it as deep as it can go, moaning between Hank's plump thighs.

His hand leaves Hank's cock alone and now both are rubbing against his soft stomach. Pressing down, moving the mass around, tucking at it gently.

Too close.

 

"Connor, fuck me, right now."

 

Hank reaches down to grab Connor by his tie and he pulls him on his feet, close as possible. Connor's cock, already wrapped in a condom and still slightly covered in lube, presses against Hank's skin. Connor tries to reach for the lube again but Hank smacks his hand away.

"I said,  _fuck me, now_ ", Hank breathes out heavily and wraps his other hand around his cock and slowly strokes it, his other hand holding onto the tie, almost choking Connor.

Connor places himself between Hank's legs, his other hand holding the man's thigh and the other one holding his own cock. He presses the tip against the entrance and slowly starts working himself inside. But Hank wants him  _now_. He wraps his legs around Connor's waist and pulls him closer, speeding the progress, Connor entering his hot core faster than he could take it.

Hank feels tight around him, muscles tightening and relaxing around his shaft, sucking him in. His throat feels tight as Hank tugs at his tie again and strokes himself a little faster.

Connor presses his other hand against the table's surface as he starts wildly rolling his hips, finally getting what he wants. His other hand moves on top of Hank's stomach, moving under the shirt, rolling it up so he could see the skin. Hairy, a few scars and marks there and there. Round, soft, squishy.

So beautiful.

"P-professor", Connor moans out, rolling his hips quickly against Hank, already losing his rhythm. "I'm so close."

"Fuck me, Connor", Hank moans out and he strokes himself faster. He leans down against the table, his eyes always watching Connor and his facial features. Half-lidded eyes, mouth gaping open, face completely red. A sinful view. 

"I want you to fuck me like you mean it, I need you to cum for me like the good boy you are", Hank hisses at him, his muscles starting to spasm from the sensitivity that was breaking his body. He moves his hips against Connor, hungry, needy to orgasm.

Connor is losing his rhythm, fucking into Hank like he was in complete heat, pressing against his prostate unbelievably fast. Hank tugs at his tie again, choking him nicely and Connor knows he is done for.

"Hank--", he moans out breathessly and he cums, body jerking violently against Hank, falling apart on top of him. Hank starts jerking himself as fast as he can, pulling Connor further down by his tie and their lips crash against each other with lust. Connor moans, cries against the kiss, his hips pressing close, then jerking away. He grows extremely sensitive in seconds as his muscles spam wildly from the euphoria.

Suddenly Hank comes too, milking over his belly, moaning and grunting against Connor's mouth before he breaks away and lets his body fall down against the table.

 

Minutes pass until Connor pulls out of his drenched hole, disposes of the condom and starts moving his tongue against Hank's belly, tasting his cum. Hank rubs his forehead a little before he sits up sith a grunt.

"That was something", Hank chuckles, lifting his glasses a little higher on his nose. "You think anyone heard us?"

"I don't think so", Connor says. They listen quietly but can't hear anything else but their heavy breathing. Connor gives Hank a smug smile.

"My detention isn't yet finished."

"I think we can finish this some other time."


End file.
